No Problem
by jendaiyu
Summary: "Uchiha tidak boleh bersedih karena perempuan."/ ONESHOT/AU/just check it out yo!


**.**

**.**

Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: No Problem ::**

**An AU SasuHina fic  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**enjoy...  
**

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang duduk di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun dia jelas tampak lelah dan matanya beralih ke tanah setelah bosan memperhatikan kegiatan-kegiatan di taman itu.

Lalu ketika pria itu hendak berdiri, dia baru menyadari sesosok mungil duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Anak itu berkulit pucat dan tampangnya seperti perempuan, menjilati lolipopnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang, si anak berambut hitam di sebelahnya tidak menghentikan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Menunggu. Ibuku sedang dibawa ke UGD." katanya tanpa beban.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengernyit dalam, merasa heran, "kau tidak sedih?"

"Uchiha tidak boleh bersedih karena perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari di siang itu terik, libur musim panas yang ditunggu anak sekolahan memang sudah tiba.

Daripada bermain ke pantai sama teman seperti adiknya; Hanabi, Hinata Hyuuga yang kuper lebih suka di rumah, menghabiskan liburan untuk membuat _draft_ cerita. Hinata memang pendiam, dia diam bukan karena tidak mau bicara, tapi sikapnya yang pemalu selalu menahannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hinata sadar teman-temannya tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikannya setiap dia berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Maka dari itu, hanya dengan menulis Hinata bisa menuangkan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang dianggap membosankan sama kebanyakan orang.

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk, gadis bermanik rembulan itu buru-buru menutup buku tulisnya, beranjak membuka pintu.

"Hinata..." Suara ayah Hinata, Hiashi, terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Y-ya, Ayah?" Gadis rapuh itu menengadah untuk menatap wajah ayahnya dan menemukan ekspresi masam di sana.

"Ada tamu. Laki-laki Jelek itu lagi." katanya bete, kemudian pria berusia lima puluhan itu balik badan, masuk ke dapur.

si Gadis Hyuuga termangu di ambang pintu sejenak tepat ketika samar-samar terdengar suara berat arogan Sasuke Uchiha mengisi lorong-lorong sempit kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sialan, sudah jauh-jauh bertamu malah dicuekkin..." gerutu Sasuke, pemuda itu menampakkan diri di ujung lorong, dia berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dan saat si Uchiha itu melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya bengong di depan pintu kamar, dia menelengkan kepala dan menyeringai, "hoi, Hinata. Siapin teh."

Enak saja, dasar tidak sopan. Batin Hinata. "Ng-nggak." Tapi yang bisa diucapkannya cuma itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis dan belum berhenti menyeringai, "hah? Kau berani nolak perintah calon suami_mu_?"

Muka Hinata memerah, menelan ludah, lalu merunduk. Sasuke merasa sulit untuk menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Hinata saat itu.

"S-soal lamaran itu, a-aku kan belum setuju..."

"Hm? Belum kan bukan berarti nggak bakal... " Sasuke maju selangkah.

"K-kita masih SMA..."

"Banyak anak SMP yang udah kebobolan... "

Diam, Hinata tidak menemukan jawaban untuk membalas biarpun sebenarnya ucapan Sasuke sudah diduganya.

Merasa jarak mereka kini sangat dekat, Hinata berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, namun pemuda itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, memojokkan tubuh Hinata, kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu terjulur, telapaknya menekan tembok, lengan kekarnya kini berfungsi sebagai penopang bobot tubuhnya sekaligus pagar bagi Hinata supaya nggak kabur.

"Tapi aku terlanjur bilang sama Ayah kalau kau udah setuju, gimana dong?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh intrik.

"A-aku..."

Sebuah reaksi yang sudah dinanti Sasuke. Dia tahu Hinata terjebak. Sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban akhir Hinata.

_Prang!_

Irus besi tiba-tiba menghantam kepala Sasuke, darah mengalir di pipinya yang putih, membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Kau kira bisa menikahi putriku dengan sikap kayak gitu? Nggak akan!" seru Hiashi yang muncul dari dapur.

"A-apa yang A-ayah lakukan? Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata cepat-cepat menghentikan darah Sasuke dengan sapu tangan.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap Hiashi, merasa dendam, namun kesadarannya nyaris hilang sehingga dia tidak membalas. Dia menyesali ketidakpekaannya, seharusnya selama ini dia sadar, kalau Hiashi Hyuuga selalu mengincar dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerangnya.

_Awas kau, Hyuuga bangkotan..._

Dan Sasuke pun pingsan sesudah mengumpat dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya membuat kepala Sasuke Uchiha berdarah belum membuat Hiashi puas, wajahnya masih cemberut. Matanya nggak bisa lepas dari putrinya yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelah futon tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Sudah baikkan, Sasuke-kun?" Suara lembut Hinata mencairkan suasana dingin yang sedari tadi diciptakan Hiashi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, melirik Hiashi sebentar dengan ekor matanya sebelum kembali menatap wajah manis putrinya.

"Tapi aku nggak mungkin bisa pulang, aku mau nginep di sini." bilang Sasuke kekanakkan, dia lalu menyeringai, membuat Hiashi makin berang.

"NGGAK BOLEH!"

"_Whyyyy_?"si Uchiha itu kini jelas mengejek.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh!"

"Ke-kenapa?" Kali ini Hinata yang protes, membikin ayahnya melotot tidak percaya.

"Kau pingin dia nginep di sini, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada menuntut, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata tanda dia tidak sabaran.

"I-iya. Sasuke-kun kan lagi terluka dan itu gara-gara A-a-ayah..." Suasana menjadi canggung lagi, Hinata yang belum pernah melawan keputusan ayahnya merasa berdosa seolah dia habis bilang 'aku hamil', Hiashi juga masih kaget, Hinata itu biasanya selalu nurut, sekarang dia udah berani ngelawan, ngajak cowok nginep pula. Sementara si Uchiha menyeringai lagi, hatinya riang. Bagus Hinata. Katanya dalam hati, bangga.

Namun, biarpun gitu, Hinata berniat memperjuangkan Sasuke buat nginep.

"Seandainya Ayah ngambek kau masih tetap mengizinkan dia untuk nginep?" tanya Hiashi, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gitu aja nangis, dasar Bapak Tua sok lucu." kata Sasuke sinis, Hinata terkesiap, ngerasa direndahin karena Sasuke kurang ajar sama Bapaknya, tapi dia nggak mau ngomelin Sasuke depan Hiashi, karena nanti pasti dia bakal ngeluncurin kata-kata favoritnya dengan penuh kemenangan 'Tuh kan Ayah sudah bilang jangan pilih pacar yang kurang ajar kayak gitu!'

Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk diam.

"Jadi, gimana aku boleh nginep nggak?" Sasuke duduk, lalu merangkul Hiashi sok akrab.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau ngotot banget mau nginep?" tanya Hiashi sewot.

Sasuke ketawa sebentar, terus ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah tua Hiashi, membisikkan, "karena mau buntingin anak lo."

_Whoot_. Rahang Hiashi mengeras, "kau pikir kau bisa?" Napas Pria Tua itu mulai memburu tanda dia menahan amarah.

"Bisalah, karena gue cinta sama Hinata."

"Kau pikir modal cinta aja cukup?"

"Cukuplah."

Rasanya Hiashi pingin banget nelen orang bulat-bulat sekarang. Tapi dia masih bisa membatasi diri, "Kau yakin kalau kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik demi Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke dan Hinata tertegun sejenak, lalu Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Nggak... Gue nggak yakin..." gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum pahit, membuat pria Hyuuga yang duduk di hadapannya sedikit terkejut akan reaksi yang tidak dia duga. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, belum pernah dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke sesederhana ini, biasanya dia selalu tampil penuh percaya diri, arogan dan kontradiktif.

"Hinata itu terlalu baik dan kuat. Gue takut sikap lemah gue bakal bisa nyakitin dia... Tapi, gue akan berusaha ngebahagiain dia." kata Sasuke yang bikin Hinata berkaca-kaca sementara Hiashi mengeraskan wajah.

"Oke, kau boleh menikahi Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke di hari kematian istrinya dua belas tahun lalu, Hiashi bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan putrinya menikah dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Dia tahu Sasuke mirip dengannya. Menilai diri sendiri terlalu tinggi dan mengharapkan orang lain menyesuaikan diri dengan kepribadian mereka yang rumit. Tapi nasib seolah mempermainkan Hiashi, keluarga Uchiha mendadak menjadi tetangga mereka setelah ibu Sasuke meninggal tak lama sejak masuk Rumah Sakit, dia pun bertemu Hinata dan saling jatuh cinta saat keduanya menginjak usia remaja.

Namun pikiran Hiashi berubah saat Sasuke mengakui dirinya belum pantas untuk Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan berbuat kesalahan yang sama pada Hinata seperti yang Hiashi lakukan pada ibu Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_The only guy that deserves you... is the one that thinks he doesn't_

.

.

終わり

* * *

Nggak ngerti dah nulis apa, cuma ngebuang waktu selagi gak ada kerjaan. Saya juga udah gak biasa nulis romance ="=

Okelah, mind to review?


End file.
